Boutik Tem
La Boutique Tem ' ('Boutik Tem) est un magasin ''dUndertale'' situé au Village Temmie qui est caché dans les Chutes. C'est le seul magasin dans le jeu où le protagoniste peut vendre des objets. Profil Apparence La vendeuse de la Boutique Tem a la même apparence de base que les autres Temmies du jeu à quelques exceptions près: ses cheveux sont gris clair au lieu d'être noirs et elle porte un t-shirt rayé bleu et jaune au lieu du t-shirt uni couleur bleu ciel. Après que la vendeuse soit allée à l'université, elle porte un chapeau d'université. On peut trouver sur l'étagère du magasin une branche avec une feuille, un os, une potion violette et deux chaussettes seules (les deux sont très différentes au niveau de leur taille et de leur forme). Au sommet de ce qui ressemble à des boîtes en carton on peut apercevoir une photo du Chien Pénible . Bien que ces objets soient disposés comme des produits achetables, il n'est pas possible de les obtenir dans le jeu et servent donc uniquement de décoration. Le comptoir du magasin est également une simple boîte en carton avec les mots "Boutik Tem" peints en bleu et jaune (ce qui correspond aux couleurs des vêtements de la vendeuse) sur la face avant. Personnalité La vendeuse, comme la plupart des Temmies, parle avec une orthographe incorrecte. Bien qu'il existe différentes options de dialogues, elle peut soit dire bonjour ou ne fera que constater l'existence du protagoniste. Contrairement à la plupart des autres Temmies, cependant, lorsque le protagoniste refuse de vendre un article une seconde fois, elle parlera en un parfait français. Histoire Route Neutre et Route Vrai Pacifiste La Boutik Tem, se situe dans le Village Temmie, qui est caché au bout d'un chemin, dans la zone des champignons aux Chutes. L'existence du Village Temmie est seulement évoquée par Gerson, qui va recommander au protagoniste d'y aller s'il veut vendre des objets''Though, I've heard if you want to sell stuff, the Temmie Village is your best bet. Where is it? ... I don't remember.'' - Gerson (video), le Passeur, qui donne un indice au protagoniste sur la façon de s'y rendre''Tra la la... Temmie village. The room before the darkening lantern room. Tra la la.'' - Passeur (Needed), et Undyne, qui explique au protagoniste comment y aller, mais lui recommande de ne pas le faire''I mean, the path to Temmie Village is never lit up here. But why would you wanna go there!?'' It's down south if you want to avoid it. - Undyne (video) . Contrairement à tous les autres magasins dans le jeu, il est possible de vendre des articles à la commerçante Temmie. C'est ce qui fait de la Boutique Tem la meilleure façon d'obtenir un grand nombre de PO. En vendant des objets à la commerçante du magasin, il y a une chance sur huit qu'elle trouve un intérêt soudain à l'objet sélectionné et pourra offrir un plus grand prix. Cependant, si le protagoniste refuse la vente, la commerçante du magasin parlera dans un français normal, et l'objet ne sera pas vendu. À noter que le protagoniste peut payer les études de la vendeuse, ce qui lui permet ensuite d'acheter l'Armure Temmie (Temmie Armor), l'objet de défense le plus élevé du jeu. Route Génocide Les dialogues de la commerçante du magasin ainsi que sa personnalité ne changeront pas malgré la multitude de meurtres que le protagoniste a commis dans l'Outremonde, et continuera à vendre ses objets comme d'habitude. Les seules différences sont les marchandises (elle vend des "Premium" Temmie Flakes" au lieu d'un "tem pay 4 colleg"), et la musique jouée dans le magasin (elle est ralentie, comme toutes les autres pistes de la Route Génocide). Il est impossible de payer pour les études de Temmie durant cette route, ce qui implique que le protagoniste ne pourra pas obtenir l'Armure Temmie. Dialogue Détails * Le nom anglais de la Boutik Tem, "Tem Shop" est un jeu de mot d' "Item Shop", qui est souvent présent dans les RPGs. * La bouteille sur le plateau peut être une référence au film de thèse de Temmie Chang, Potion Shop. * Quand la gérante part pour faire des études, son visage continue de flotter dans les airs. Références de:Tem Shop en:Tem Shop es:Vendedora Temmie fi:Temkauppa ja:Tem Shop pl:‎Tem Shop pt-br:Loja do Tem ru:Лавка Темми uk:Крамничка Теммі zh:Temmie商店 Catégorie:Vendeurs Catégorie:Waterfall